


My Lover Carries

by triggerlil



Series: Love in Every Universe [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25531096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: A relationship to last a thousand heists.
Relationships: Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Series: Love in Every Universe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808701
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	My Lover Carries

“Bolt clippers?” 

“Check.” 

“Rope?”

“Check.” 

“A kiss?” 

Viktor’s stubble tickled Ron’s chin, as they exchanged a brief kiss. 

“It’s good luck, you know,” Ron simpered, and Viktor just rolled his eyes. 

“Safety on?” Ron asked, and Viktor nodded, tying a black cloth around his mouth and nose, pulling mirrored goggles over his eyes, and swinging his AR15 over his shoulder. 

Ron couldn’t help the stirring of attraction in the pit of his stomach, knowing that after this job there was a yacht and celebratory fucking waiting for them. 

He patted the Glock in his waistband, wands were so last year.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please consider following my series! I'll be posting one drabble every day of August for different AUs and HP pairings.


End file.
